


Ninja Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, crossover - Fandom, xover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabbles, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi sighed as she looked up at the large gates that lead to her new home. Konoha , the village hidden in the leaves. Just what had she gotten herself into now? A collection  Naruto/Inu Yasha Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto Uzumaki

 

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as her lover looked up from his bowl of ramen, "You know I was going to cook I was just running a bit late." The humor in her voice was clear.

Naruto gave her a ramen filled smile and gulped down the ramen in his mouth, "Yeah but I figured you would be tired so I made dinner."

Kagome shook her head as she sat her medical pouch on the table and took a seat next to her boyfriend of two years, "Ramen isn't a healthy dinner but because you made it I'll eat it."

Naruto beamed as he handed her a smaller bowl of ramen, "Thanks hun…so how was work?"

Kagome chewed the ramen in her mouth before answering, "Okay, Sasuke baka got a kunai to the thigh…that was fun cleaning up while Sakura-chan glared at my back. But I guess I deserve it, I do the same to her when she heals you." She laughed thinking about said moments…at least Saukra never had to get  _that_  close to Naruto…to think the great Sasuke wore briefs…blue briefs with the Uchiha clan symbol over the crotch…


	2. Gaara

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked through the halls of the Kazekage's building. So much for her day off, she grumbled darkly as she stormed by. Pausing to mutely smile at Shikamaru, her brother in law, before storming into her husband's office. She shut the door with a rather loud bang noticing that he didn't even look up from his paper work.

She stomped over to his desk, "You called for me, my  _dear_  husband?"

He nodded mutely and pointed at a stack of papers, "Can you sort and file those for me, Temari couldn't make it in today."

She huffed, but instantly felt bad Temari was in her fifth month of her first pregnancy….now she felt bad. She nodded, "No problem." She quickly got to work using her experience from working under Tsunade for a few years. Yup, she was originally from Kohona, the only reason her family let her leave was because Shikamaru, a family friend, was also moving there.

"Kagome…" She blinked and rolled her eyes at his slightly aggravated tone, "Yes, yes I'm doing it." He nodded and went back to work; stamping and signing documents while she filed them away. It was quiet, but it was comfortable. She started humming lightly as she sat on the floor by his feet and sorted out the random documents. Once she was done sorting them she stood up with a light groan, how long had it been since these files were sorted?

She groaned again as she bent over to start picking up the stacks of paper. She blinked when she felt a hand on her ass… She looked back over at her husband; he was still looking at papers while his other hand cupped her ass firmly. What had gotten into him? He was never one for public displays of affection then again this was his office so it wasn't exactly public.

"Gaara?" He tilted his head at her to let her know he was listening to her, she blushed, "What are you doing?"

He looked up and met her eyes, "You." She blushed more as his hand moved lower to brush against her core before moving back up to her ass giving it a firm squeeze. She blushed even more as she pulled away, "I'm busy, dear." Yes, she was still a bit sore about being called in on her day off, even though it was for a good reason.

He mutely narrowed his eyes at her back as she moved around his office filing papers. She did not just blow him off, did she? He quietly got up from his chair and stalked over to her smirking as she jumped when she finally realized he was behind her.

She glanced at him, "What are you doing?" She asked once more.

His smirk grew as he pulled her back into his chest his throbbing member poking her nice firm ass. He smirked as she shivered his breath ghosting across her ear, "You."

She blushed and tried to pull away, "Gaara, I'm busy."

He kissed her neck as he 'accidentally' knocked the papers out of her hands, "Now you're not."

She huffed, "Do you know how long it took me to sort those papers?"

He nuzzled her neck, "I do."

She glared at the filing cabinet in front of her wishing it was her husband, "Then why did you do that?" He nipped at her neck, "Because I need you."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled lightly knowing it had been a few weeks since they had been able to do  _anything_. What harm could a quick romp in his office do? "Fine." The words were barely out of her mouth before he had her bent over his desk with her panties around her ankles. She hissed in pleasure as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet lips and slowly started to sink into her. " _Mmmm_  yes."

He slammed all the way into her and stilled enjoying the moment before he began pounding away into her knowing he had a meeting in twenty minutes. He grunted as she mewled under him and pushed back to met him thrust per thrust. At the rate they were going he had no doubt he would make it to his meetings. Such was the added thrill of sex in the office. As it was he had no doubt that any and all ninja in the near vicinity knew what they were doing, it made his balls twitch in pleasure.

She moaned as he went to town and thrust into her like a dog in heat, it felt so damn good. "Oh God Gaara!" She moaned loudly as she came hard her walls clamping down around him. Gaara grunted as he pressed her more into the desk shifting his hips and slamming into her once more before cumming himself. They both gasped as they came down from their high's, Gaara pulling out of her slowly.

Kagome groaned as she saw the scattered papers on the floor. She slowly turned to face her husband a glare on her face. He blinked as his wife glared at him, what did he do wrong? Did he not just give her the orgasm of her life? He blinked as he caught sight of the scattered paper work on the floor, oh yes, that was probably it. He frowned lightly as he fixed himself and sat in his chair; he was, as Naruto liked to put it, 'in the dog house'.

Kagome glared at him as she fixed her clothes; oh, he knew he was in trouble, the ass! It had taken her hours to get those papers in order and now she would have to do it again? Oh hell no, she turned to her husband and met his eyes, "If you think I'm resorting those you're sorely mistaken. I'm going home, I'll leave a plate of food for you in the fridge." With that she stomped out of the room once again bumping into Shikamaru.

He blushed and bid her a quick goodbye, no doubt eager to go back home to his wife. She shrugged wondering why he was so flushed, but brushed it off, she wanted to take a bath and grab some food before going to sleep. She smirked knowing her husband wouldn't be home for a while, oh well it was his problem now.


	3. Shikamaru Nara

**  
**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as his girlfriend fawned over Asuma's new child. Honestly, it was almost like a plague, once Kurenai had the child all the female's in the village had turned to goo. What was so great about a baby anyway? All they did was cry, eat, poop repeat. They were loud, noisy, needy, and stinky. He rolled his eyes as she talked to the child in a high 'child friendly' voice, honestly it was a baby, not a puppy.

Then again he would have preferred the puppy, at least those could be trained. Unlike babies, no, they did what they wanted, when they wanted, and got away with it just because they were 'cute' he mentally scoffed. Cute his ass. He narrowed his eyes at the baby boy, its face buried in his girlfriends cleavage, babies were little perverts. He rolled his eyes as not only his girlfriend, but Hinata, Sakura, and Ino fawned over the kid, oh wow he gurgled, whoop de doo.

He shifted a bit against the wall and noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji were in similar stances. Their respective girlfriends to had been struck by the baby fever. He glanced at his sensei and glared at the man, this was all his fault. Hadn't he heard about birth control? As ninja it was practically beat into them, if you were going to fool around make sure you use the proper protection. Then again, he mused, his sensei was past the required age to have a kid, plus, he had done more then enough for the village so…it was okay…in theory.

He groaned lightly as his girlfriend mentioned him over. "What, Kagome?" He blinked as she held the baby closer to her, he narrowed his eyes at the brat as he nuzzled his face in her breasts, those were  _his_. He blinked as she stared deeply in his eyes, for once paying more attention to him then the brat in her arms, which wasn't even hers.

"I want one." He blinked….did…did she just?

"No." She pouted at him and handed the child off to Sakura.

" _Yes_." He looked away, noticing his so called friends were snickering at him.

" _No_."

She pouted and glared up at him lightly, what was his problem? "Why not? We're of age!"

He scoffed. "I said no." She bristled and put her hands on her hips.

" _I_  said  _yes!_ " He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I said  _ **no**_. What are you going to do rape me?" She smirked, now that was a good idea. She grinned as she grabbed his arm.

"Yes, I think I am." With that she walked away from him, leaving him stunned and a bit scared. Granted, he was a bit excited too, she was going to give him some fun, after all, but...baby? No, no that wouldn't happen!

For weeks on end Shikamaru lived with a slight fear of being raped. It wasn't until three months later that he woke to a sense of calm. It was a very, very nice morning. The sun was covered with the blinds, he was nice and comfy, Kagome was riding him, and—wait.

Kagome was-? Oh  _FUCK_ he was about to-to- he couldn't think as his seed spilled into her.

" _Shit."_ Was all Shikamaru could choke out as Kagome smiled happily down at him.


	4. Iruka Umino

**  
**

* * *

Kakashi had never had a reason to acknowledge Gai's one-sided rivalry, until today that is. He glared at the man as his hands twitched around the ramen bowl. He was not going to lose, no way in hell. He would beat Gai and finally shut the man up once and for all.

Gai smirked at him, "Are you ready to face the cold sting of defeat?" Kakashi merely glared at him, doing a very good impersonation of Sasuke.

Now, no doubt you are wondering how it came down to this…ramen eating show down. Well its quite simple, Kagome Higurashi. That one name said it all, she was the new 'girl' having moved to the village a month ago to help take care of her younger cousin Lee. She was in a word perfect, she was a true Japanese beauty, save for her beautiful blue eyes. She was smart, caring, loving, and strong even though she didn't look it, and most of all she was humble. A trait not often found in the ninja women of their small village.

"Ah, trying to stall are you? It won't work for I have the power of youth on my side!" Gai laughed as he posed, mysterious sparkles appearing in the background. Kakashi merely glared at him, murderous intent leaking from his very being.

Iruka sighed, from his spot next to Naruto, and grumbled under his breath. Never in his life did he think Kakashi would lower himself to such a level, honestly they were acting like children. Though he didn't know why they were competing, it was still amusing to watch. Just because he thought it was childish of them to act like this didn't mean he, and the whole village, couldn't enjoy the show.

Just last week they had a 'who can walk the fastest' competition. At the time they, as well as himself, Naurto, Lee, and Kagome were taking a leisurely walk when they started a silly competition. Of course Gai started it, talking with Kagome and Lee about youth and some other nonsense. Then before anyone knew what was going on Kakasih and Gai were running around the village.

He blinked as the mood near the two got deadly, Kakashi lowered his mask ignoring the sighs of the nearby women. Oh, this was it…the air was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Everyone held their breath as the two stared each other down, the only thing moving was the hot steam rising from their piping hot ramen. Then it happened, they both picked up their bowls and started slurping away.

Cheers erupted around them, Naruto being one of them, calling out the name of the one they wanted to in. Of course there were more Kakashi supports then Gai, but he still had a few here and there. Iruka winced as he watched the two grown men chug boiling hot ramen, ouch that had to hurt! Even so he watched on in amusement as they both titled their bowls up, they were almost done. It was anyone's game right now…..and bam! They both slammed their bowls down glaring at each other.

Everyone blinked, it was a tie…what a bummer. Everyone sighed and went back to what they were doing, like a switch was hit. Iruka rolled his eyes as Gai teared up and grabbed a nearby glass of water. Kakashi to grabbed a glass, though in a more manly manner, even so both of them chugged it down before glaring at each other yet again.

"It seems we have a tie!" Gai dramatically pointed his finger in Kakashi's face.

Kakashi glared at him, no duh was clearly written on his face yet once again he chose to say nothing.

Iruka sighed as a glaring contest ensued; honestly they were grown men acting like babies. He rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to look out at the hustle and bustle of the city streets. He smiled when he caught sight of someone. He stood up and leaned half way out of the little shop to call them over.

"Kagome-Chan over here!" He smiled as she jumped and turned to look at him smiling brightly as she made her way over to his and Naruto's table.

Kakashi and Gai snapped their head in the direction of Kagome's name and smiled pleasantly at her, Gai having sparkles in the background, and Kakashi had…roses.

Kagome smiled at Iruka and Naruto as she neared them, once she was in the shop she turned to Iruka and hugged him tightly. "Hello love." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek in greeting.

She giggled as she turned to Naruto and smiled at him in greeting. "Hello Naruto-Kun."

Naruto paused in his ramen eating long enough to grin up at her. "Hi Kagome-chan!" With that he went back to shoveling ramen in his mouth.

Kagome giggled as she leaned on Iruka. "What are you two doing here?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to point at Kakashi and Gai. "Those two wanted a witness to their little ramen eating contest."

Kagome blinked and looked towards where he was pointing and smiled at the shocked forms of Kakashi and Gai. "Oh, hello Gai-san. Kakashi-san." She blinked as they gapped at her, and slowly nodded as if stuck on stupid. She shrugged. Okaaay. She turned to whisper into Iruka's ear. "Who won?"

He smiled as he leaned down to whisper back, his breath tickling her ear causing her to shiver. "It was a tie." He chuckled lightly as she blinked. "Oh, okay…what are they fighting over?" He shrugged as he let her go and mentioned for her to take seat, taking one next to her. "I have no idea."

She frowned. "Well, whatever it is I hope they settle it soon, friends shouldn't fight like that." He laughed and grabbed her hand, stroking it lightly. "Oh, they will. In the meantime it's funny to watch." She rolled her eyes at him and lightly kissed him.

Kakashi and Gai watched with hollow eyes as the woman they had been competing over for the past two weeks got all lovely dovey with Iruka. They had been so caught up with competing over her that they failed to realize she had already been won. They both sighed as they turned away from the couple and picked up the glasses of sake, which had mysteriously appeared in front of them, and downed them.

They drank in silence, both feeling the sting of rejection.

Gai glanced over at Kakashi and smirked lightly, "She said my name first." Kakashi glared at him, promising death before taking another sip of his sake.


	5. Sasuke Uchiha

**  
**

Sasuke tiredly unlocked his door and shut it behind him, not caring if it was locked or not. He was dead tired, he had just gotten back from a three week long mission and there was only one thing he wanted to do right now.

Grab his phone, collapse on his bed and call his girlfriend.

He did so, kicking off his shoes and grabbing his phone as he made his way to his bed and collapsed on it, sighing as his weary body met the soft pillow top of his mattress, oh how he missed his bed. He just laid there trying to gather the energy to roll over and dial his girlfriends number.

He grunted, just a little bit more…he groaned as he rolled over and stared at his ceiling for a minute to try and regain the energy it would take to dial her number and hold the phone to his ear.

It took him five minutes to do so, he slowly dialed her number, thinking about nothing more than hearing her voice. It rang five times before she answered.

"Hello?" He smiled, relaxing at the sound of her voice.

"Kagome." He smiled lightly as her heard her happy gasp, good she was glad to hear from him.

"Sasuke! You're back? Finally, I missed you so mu-" He blinked as she was cut off by a babies shrill cry.

"Oh damn, gotta go, babysitting. Call you later, love you bye." She hung up so fast all he could get out was a startled gasp.

She was babysitting? He furrowed his eyebrows…oh! Asuma's wife must have had her kid…and she was watching it.

He glared at the phone as it beeped at him and hit the end call button. He huffed as he tossed the phone on the bed and rolled over to glare at the wall.

He, Sasuke Uchiha, officially hated babies.


	6. Shikamaru Nara

**  
**

Shikamaru sighed as he laid on the ground and stared up at the almost clear, blue sky; this was the only time he could kind of relax, if only a little. Then again as a 'super genius' as Naruto put it, his brain was constantly thinking of the next move to multiple situations. Take for instance, what if a rouge nin tried to attacked him with a kunai in about a minute? Well, he had twenty seven different ways to counter act that problem. As well as twenty three ways to react if those twenty seven ways didn't work. All in all his brain was constantly working, and it sucked.

He used to be able to relax while looked up at the blue sky, dotted by puffy white clouds, in the back of his mind he went over the chemical compositions of said clouds and their classifications, but today something was off. He knew the reason why, but it made no sense. Honestly to think the sky paled in comparison to a woman's eyes. There was no logic to it, at all and it confused him. Yes, Kagome's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, a shade or two darker then Aqua but no darker then Sapphire.

He furrowed his eyebrows as said eyes flashed before his eyes, followed by the rest of her. Yes she was beautiful…breath-taking if he was being honest…but he wasn't. Nope, he was going to deny it and any other feelings the small civilian girl stirred in him. It wasn't logical and it, and for once he found himself confused and he did not like it. In fact, when it came to Kagome, he could not honestly think ahead at all! No, he was forced to take things as they came because she was simply to unpredictable.

He huffed as he stared up at the blue sky, that paled in comparison to her blue eyes, he was going to relax damn it. He blinked as the dull blue sky was replaced by pools of beautiful blue. When the hell? He didn't show his surprise, but merely arched an eyebrow at her. He blinked as she smiled down at him, he duly noted he could see up her shirt.

"Shika-kun, can I join you?" He blinked, why did she need his permission to lay on a public hill and look up at a sky that paled in comparison to her own blue eyes?

"Hn." He shifted lightly as she laid down next to him and relaxed. This was…nice…yes…he would admit that much. It was nice and he…liked it.


	7. Sasuke Uchiha

She was the real reason he had left his village, she had been taken by Orochimaru as a bargaining chip, he would either join him or he would kill her.

Of course he had chosen to join him; she was worth more to him then his village.

She, was his love had been since they were but babies.

She was the daughter of his mother's only friend Ku Loon Higurashi, and she along with her daughter Kagome were allowed to live in the Uchiha manner after their non nin village had been torn apart.

They had been close ever since their mother's had forced them to have a play date.

They were friends before the massacre and all they were all they had left after the massacre.

Soon their friendship became much more, though they kept it a secret.

It seemed the bastard snake had found out and blackmailed him into joining his cause.

But that was three years ago, now, now he and his Kagome were ready to return home and start rebuilding his clan.

And nothing would stop him.


	8. Hidan

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger as she glared at the man across from her his hands dangerously close to doing something he should not be doing in public . "Don't. You. Dare."

He smirked at her, "Why the fuck not? You're mine aren't you?" Her hand twitched wanting to slam into his face and it would have if she didn't know he would take pleasure from it. "Hidan that's not the point there is a time and a place for everything and it is not now! So back off! I'm not kidding!"

 He smirked at her and brought his hands closer to his obsession. "Now, now Kago-Chan. Calm the fuck down or you'll draw more attention to us…look that teme Uchiha is already staring. I knew he was a fucking pervert."

Kagome blushed and turned to look at Itachi, foolishly letting her guard down.

Hidan smiled like a happy fool as his hands squeezed the plump round flesh now in his grasp. He felt his woman stiffen in surprise and anger. Oh he knew he was in for it but he didn't care she was his fucking woman and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to her when and where he wanted.

Hidan groaned as her small fist made contact with his cheek, her miko powers adding an extra sting as he went flying. He hissed in pleasure as his body crashed to the ground five feet away. "Aw…that felt so fucking good… do it again."

He smirked as his woman threw her arms in the air, "Argg! I can never win with this baka!" and stomped away. Hidan smiled as he watched his woman stomp away, this is what he lived for, theses small moments of pleasure, of happiness…of love.


	9. Rock Lee

Kagome shivered as she rubbed her arms through her green sweater glaring at all the white…shit that covered the village of Kohona. Snow…it was everywhere and it was cold and she hated it. Now don't get her wrong it was pretty but it was freezing and cold she did not like being cold.

She sneezed lightly her red scarf muffling the small sound her archery case shifting lightly on her back. She huffed as she forced her way through the horrid snow her black combat boots thumping loudly with each step she took. She shivered as a gust of chilly wind blew by making her black pants whip around her legs.

"Brrr." She waited until it was over and started moving towards her destination, her cousin's training grounds. Yup cousin she was Ten Ten's distant cousin. Her mother fed up with her lethargic attitude after the whole Shikon fiasco packed up her stuff and said was going to live with her cousin. Now she should have been mad but hey boring old Tokyo verses ninja village full of ninja's…yeah no contest there.

Even so it would have been nice to know it got so damn cold here. She would have brought her nice warm clothes as it was all she had was thick sweaters. She huffed as she stumbled on the training ground and walked over to the others. "Guys." Neji nodded at her in greeting, her cousin gave her a warm smile and a hey. She smiled back at them as they went to the middle of the training field to train.

Lee he smiled at her brightly, "Kagome! You are looking very youthful today!"

She smiled at him, "Thank you Lee...though as it is my youth is dampened by this cold weather."

Lee frowned, "Hmm that's not good…"

She nodded as she pulled her archery case off her back and placed it on a patch of ground uncontaminated by the evil snow, "Nope its not."

He nodded a sly smile on his face, "Well then I shall warm you with youthful warmth of youth!"

She blinked as he gathered her in his arms resting his chin on her head. She blushed as she settled in his arms he was warm…and cute. She blushed more as her cousin glanced at her momentarily a smirk on her face. She stuck her tongue out at her and leaned more into Lee.


	10. Naruto Uzumaki

She was the only one who didn't see a demon when she had first met him and for that he loved her.

She saw him the real him not the happy go lucky mask he put on for others.

She saw the sad lonely young man he was and tried her hardest to make his mask a reality and she was doing a great job.

Ever since he had met her his days had been filled with more happiness then he ever though he could or should be allowed to have.

For that, for that he would always love her.

He would always love his Kagome.


	11. Choji Akimichi

Kagome smiled as she set down yet another bowl of ramen in front of her friend Choji. He sure did know how to eat! This was his tenth bowl and he was still going strong. She giggled as she stepped back, he single handedly kept her small shop open. In fact, it was only due to his encouragement that she opened her small shop.

She had moved to Kohona only a year and a half ago, her travels in the past were now over. She wanted to live a simple life, yet she still wanted to be around action, just not in it, as odd as that sounded. She blinked and smiled as Choji placed his bowl down on the counter, "Give me another!" She giggled and moved to grab the bowl.

She blinked when he grabbed her hands, his face serious. She stared at him in confusion, "Choji-Kun?" She blinked again as he blushed a bright red and let go of her hands, "It's uh nothing…I want beef ramen this time." She smiled and nodded, "Coming right up!" She hummed lightly as she made up his order, making sure to give extra beef.

She smiled as she turned to face him, holding a steaming bowl of beef ramen. "Here you go please enjoy!" He blushed, she made quite the picture. He blinked as she placed the bowl in front of him and stepped back her hands folded behind her back. He blushed a bright red and dug in, mentally cursing himself for being such a wuss.

She hummed lightly as she watched him eat, glad that he enjoyed her cooking so much. She knew she had was pretty good at making ramen, she had learned to make it from scratch during her travels, but to think that someone would enjoy it so much. She blinked as he set down his empty bowl and sighed happily, "Thanks Kagome."

She nodded as she grabbed his bowl, "No problem." He blushed and grumbled something under his breath. She blinked as she put his bowl in the sink, "What was that Choji-kun?" He blush deepened, "I said...I wouldn't mind eating your ramen everyday…" He coughed and looked away as she blinked in confusion, "Well I am open every day of the week." He sighed sadly as he laid down his money. "Yeah...well I'll see you tomorrow then."

She smiled and waved to him as he walked off. She blinked as she turned to her second costumer, "Is there anything else you need Shikamaru-san?" He sighed and shook his head, "Nothing you two sure are troublesome…" He sighed again as he laid down his money and left. Kagome blinked as she gathered her day's wages, she never would understand that man and his odd ways.


	12. Orochimaru

She was the real reason he did what he did in those experiments, he wanted to have her back to take her back from the cold grip of death that his village had cast her into.

Yet, they wanted to stop him, stop him from getting her back?

No, he would not allow them to stop him it was their fault that she was gone in the first place!

So he had fled his village and joined an organization hell bent on taking over the world.

He figured once they had control of it people would leave him alone to further his goal of bringing her back.

Yet they were too focused on other things so he had left them as well and started his own village and this time he knew, he knew this would be his last chance to bring her back, to bring back his Kagome.


	13. Kyuubi (Kurama)

Kagome sighed as she sat at the base of a tree, yet again she was waiting for her wayward of a lover to show up. Honestly, he was never on time, one would think, him being a demon would aid him in being on time yet here she was, ten minutes had passed, they had agreed to meet at sundown.

She sighed as she let her head roll back to rest on the tree and let her mind wander, how was it that she one of the only female Uchiha's and him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had fallen in love? She mused when she had met him he was disguised as a handsome young man, he had pale skin, dark orange/red hair that went down to his waist and was held up in a high ponytail. But, what caught her eye the most were his dark golden eyes, there were absolutely beautiful.

She was surprised when he walked straight up to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly. Now, she knew she was a beauty, if the many fan-clubs were anything to go by, but she was an Uchiha. Which, to the village meant she was untouchable. Yes, her clan was relatively new to the village of Kohona, but it was powerful, very much so.

Plus there was Madara, she frowned at the thought of that man's name, he was odd always going out of his way to be near her, to touch her. She shivered, she did not the man one he was old, really old, he was the founder of their small but growing clan, and two his very aura rubbed her the wrong way. She knew he wanted her, he had since she was younger.

Needless to say Madara was not happy, he lunged at man, nearly taking his head off. Yet he only smirked and ignored him, keeping his attention on her. She smiled at the memory, that was Kyuubi for you, arrogant and cocky. He had asked to court her right in front of Madara and the rest of the village. She was so impressed by him that she had agreed and here they were two months later.

She smiled as she rested her hands on her stomach, she was one month pregnant with their kit, she smiled at the word. Kyuubi had told her what he really was a while ago and she had taken it in stride, she was a ninja with some spiritual powers, nothing was odd to her. Hell, one of her best friends was the descendant of an Inu demon.

She smiled lightly and shook off her thoughts as she turned to look behind her. "Nice try Kyuubi-koi." She was rewarded with a deep rumbling chuckle as she was pulled into his lap. It was somewhat of a game between them he would try to sneak up on her and vice versa. It was more of a small training session then a game but who was she to nitpick?

"You're getting better." She smiled and nodded as she relaxed in his hold. "I know, or it could be that you're getting old." She giggled lightly as he growled at her, a growl that would have sent many running but not her.

Deep down he was a softy…very, very, very, very deep down. When it came to outward appearances he was a cold sadistic arrogant prideful snob and that was being nice. Then again he had appearances to keep up he was the only nine tailed demon within hundreds of miles and he was all hers. She yelped in pain as he nipped on her neck drawing blood. "Itaa~"

He merely lapped at the blood. "Don't ignore me and I won't have any reason to bite you."

She huffed. "Uh huh that's what you always say but I always end up looking like I was attacked by a vampire."

He hmm'd in response and rested his hands on her stomach. "So you say but I assure if you I were a vampire you would not be walking away alive."

She tched as she got a mental image of herself as a zombie. "Way to ruin the mood."

He scoffed. "I am anything but romantic my dear you should know that by now."

She nodded, it was true he was passionate and wild not soft and loving. The first time he took her he took her like she was a bitch in heat and truth be told she acted like one. He was a kitsune who knew how to please a woman.

"How are you?" She blinked at the question but smiled. "Fine, the kit is fine. Tsunade was a bit worried because it's growing a bit faster then normal babies but I assured her it was normal."

He nodded and cupped her growing belly. "You'll tell me if the strain is to much?"

She nodded, since she was a human and carrying a demon child her body was going to be strained by the effort to not only help a demon child grow but one that was fathered by the nine tailed fox. "Of course but I'm sure I can handle it if not just make sure the kit is fine."

His grip on her tightened and she knew why. He was not one for beating around the bush, there was a very high chance she would not survive the pregnancy let alone the birthing and she knew that.

She didn't care she would give birth to their child or die trying. It was a morbid thought but when they had first found out she was with child he wanted her to abort it, she of course beat the hell out of him, well she tried to and he merely endured it, but in the end it was decided that she wouldn't abort their kit. "I'll be fine Kyuubi trust me I'm stronger then you think."

He grinned against her neck. "I know, why do you think I chose you? I could smell it in your scent that you're powerful and will birth powerful kits."

She snorted and leaned back against him. "Wow it's nice to know to you I'm a glorified baby maker. Geez."

He chuckled darkly in her ear. "Oh you are more then that my dear you're also a great sex slave and proved good entertainment."

She growled quite well for a human and elbowed him lightly. "Ass."

He kissed her neck. "I have a nice one yes, if I recall you love to squeeze it when I take you like a bitch in heat." His voice was light but it was easy to hear the underlying teasing.

"Pervert."

He chuckled and kissed her below her ear. "I'm a kitusne it's in my nature what's your excuse?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his. "You're lucky I love you."

He nodded. "I know."

She smiled as she relaxed against him and let herself drift into a peaceful slumber, being pregnant was a tiring job.


	14. Kakashi Hatake

Kagome rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, her gaze on the many books that stood before her. She chewed lightly on her lip as she read the various titles, trying to decide which one to buy with what was left of her paycheck.

It was a hard decision, she had the bad habit of jumbling five different series at once, mainly because they were usually released at different times of the month, to ensure she always had something to read. Yet this month all five artist had released their books at the same time.

She let her hand hover above a book, her mind almost one hundred percent made up…yet she pulled it back and let out a small huff. Her mind once again trying to chose a book to buy, damn Naruto  and his insane need to use most of her paycheck to buy ramen.

“You know…you could just buy Ichi Ichi and save yourself the trouble.” She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, and turned to face her wards team leader. “I’m sure you’d just love that.”

He hmmed, his gaze on the books ahead of him, a small smile hidden by his mask. His one viable eye widened as she grabbed Ichi Ichi and turned on her heel ready to pay for her book. “If it sucks you owe me a new book.” With that she walked away from him a small smile on her face.


	15. Obito Uchiha

_She was the reason he was so different from his clan. She brought out his fun loving side and made him want to stay that way, even if it meant being a stain on the Uchiha's great linage._

A fifteen year old girl giggled as she sat on the ground and watched a fifteen year old boy play with some of the younger kids from the orphanage. She smiled as he was tackled to the ground by the mob of children. He cried out in mock surprise. "Ah! Kagome help!" She smiled as she got up from her perch and threw herself into the pile.

She giggled as they all wrestled around on the ground. "Now!" She frowned when they all turned on her and started tickling her. "Gack! S-stop it! No fair! O-Obito! You guys!" She gasped as she tried to get away.

Obito smiled as he rolled around with them, he lived for moments like these. When he could act how he wanted to with the people he cared about. He grunted as the kids turned on him and helped Kagome tickle him. "H-hey! Traitors!" He laughed as he let them pin him down and tickle him senseless.

_He did not care what they said behind his back as long as he could be with her._

Two house wives were standing in front of a store gossiping. "Did you hear? I heard that Obito-san has been hanging around  _that_  girl again." The other woman gasped dramatically. "No! You're kidding!" She shook her head. "No I'm not. In fact I heard he's also been playing with the younger children." The other woman gasped appalled. "What is the world coming to? An Uchiha goofing around with  _those_ kind."

"Not that it's any of your business but I can do as I please. Besides I prefer their company to other  _less_  then appealing company." The house wives gasped as they turned to see Obito. He was not happy in fact he was leveling them with the famous 'Uchiha glare'.

They bowed to him as they blushed. "Ah, Obito-San I-I'm so sorry." He snorted as he turned his back on them a goofy smile on his just as Kagome rounded the corner to join them.

"Obito-Kun!" She stopped in front of them and bowed politely to the two stunned young women. "Good day madam's." They smiled nervously and bowed back to her. "Good day." Her smile brightened as she turned to face Obito. "Come on Obito-Kun!" He nodded as he let her laced their fingers together and pull him away from the two stunned old women.

_They had been friends ever since she had gotten caught up in one of his pranks when they were seven and had been friends ever since._

Obito covered his mouth as he hid in the bushes to watch his latest master prank unfold. It involved oil, a trip wire and…wait for it…feathers! He hoped that it would be Kakashi who got caught up in it but if not oh well so long as it wasn't Rin he didn't care.

He blinked as a startled yell broke the otherwise silent atmosphere. He quickly turned to look at his prank area. He blinked as a girl he had never seen before gaped at herself. She was covered in head to foot in oil which made the feathers cling to her.

They were everywhere, in her long black hair, on her surprised face, and on her plain gray robes…the robes that were assigned to the orphan's of the village. Oh shit, he a ninja had just pulled a prank on a civilian…an orphan one at that.

He watched in fear as she shook her eyes still clutched tightly shut, good thing to oil in the eyes hurt like hell. "What the HELL!" He jumped as her eyes snapped open and landed on his hiding spot. He would have been scared, hell he should have been scared by the plain furry in her eyes. Yet he was to captivated by her bright to blue eyes.

He squeaked as she took a step towards his hiding spot. "Well come out!" He gulped but did as she said. He looked at the ground as stood in front of her. He did not know why but he was slightly afraid of her…

"Figures it'd be you." He looked up at her in confusion, he was slightly taken back by the small smile on her face. "What do you mean?" She sighed as she tried in vain to wipe the feathers off her face. "Well you're the most famous prankster in the village…" He nodded. "Ah."

She huffed as her attempts to wipe off the feathers only spread them more. He covered his mouth, it was rather comical to watch. A small chuckle escaped him as a rather large feather got stuck on her upper lip making it look like she had a mustache.

She must have heard his chuckle because she looked at him a glare on her face. "You think this is funny?" He nodded, he did she looked like a mutant chicken. "Uh huh." She huffed as she took a step towards him a menacing look in her eyes. "Well, then let's see how you like it!" She launched herself at him and tackled him into the bush he was hiding in.

They wrestled around becoming one big mess of oil, feathers, leaves, and dirt. It was five exhausting minutes later that they stopped. They had somehow rolled down a hill and were now covered from head to toe in filth. They took one glance at each other before they burst out into laughter.

He smiled at her. "So…what's your name?" She smiled back. "Kagome, yours?" He gulped, he knew if he told her his name she would no doubt start treating him like everyone else did. Like an Uchiha. "Obito…Obito Uchiha." She nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you." He gaped at her did she not hear his last name or did she just not care? He smiled as he shook his thoughts away. "Same here." He knew this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

_It was only after Kakashi expressed an interest in her that he realized that he was in love with his child hood friend._

Obito sighed as he ate ramen with his two teammates Rin and Kakashi. It would have been much better if Kagome was with them, but noooooo she had to take care of some things at the orphanage. Seeing as she was one of the oldest there she had to take care of the younger ones.

He sighed into his ramen. Rin rolled her eyes at him. "Obito knock it off. You're ruining the mood." He glanced at her. "Yeah well…nyaa." He stuck his tongue out at her. She huffed as she turned to look at Kakashi…the love of her life.

Kakashi sighed as he slowly ate his ramen, why did he have to put up with these two morons? Minato smiled as he patted Obito's back. "Now, now he's just bummed because Kagome couldn't join us right?" Obito nodded solemnly. "Yeah…"

Kakashi looked up taking interest in the conversation. "Hm…she is quite the young lady." Both Obito and Rin looked at him in shock. He looked at them blankly. "What? She is…in fact I wouldn't mind getting to know her better but unfortunately she is always being monopolized by someone…" He went back to eating his ramen.

Obito's heart clenched hearing Kakashi's confession, why did Kakashi expressing interest in his Kagome irk him? Wait- _His_  Kagome. Where did that come from? Better yet why did that make his chest warm? Wait. He dropped his ramen. Did-did he  _love_  her? He blushed as visions of Kagome flashed before his eyes. Yes, yes he did. He loved his best friend. He loved Kagome. He smiled goofily.

Minato shook his head at his young student. It was about time he realized it.

_He planned to ask her to be his girlfriend once he returned from his mission with his sensei, Kakashi, and Rin._

Obito smiled as he held Kagome, tomorrow morning he was leaving on a mission and he had spent all day with her. They had run all over the village leaving mayhem and chaos in their wake. Currently they were standing on the Hokage monument watching as the sun set over their village.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him a small blush on her face. "Hm?" He smiled down at her. "How long have we known each other?" She frowned at him. "Eight years why?" He smiled down at her. "They have been the best years of my life." She blushed as she looked down. "Mine to."

He tightened his hold on her. "Kagome…when I get back I have something very important to ask you. Will you wait for me?" She looked up at him a blush on her face. "Of course. I'd wait forever for you." He smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek dangerously close to her lips. They fell into a comfortable silence as they held each other and watched the sun set.

_He couldn't wait to get back and ask her…_

He grunted in pain as the boulder crushed him slowly. It seemed he wouldn't get to tell her but he had a feeling she knew how he felt about her. Even so it saddened him to know she would never get to hear it from his lips. Her face flashed before his eyes before his vision went black.

"Kagome…"

 


	16. Naruto Uzumaki

Kagome stared blankly at him, her mouth agape, he…he did not just… He did not just insinuate what she thought he did! Did he? He smirked at her his eyes scrunched up in their famous fox like way as he held his hands behind his head. Oh yeah, he did and he was proud of it!

Oh that little shit! How dare he? How dare he insinuate that she, the guardian of the Shikon no tama and the last pure miko in the land, purposely enticed the hentai that he called a mentor? Her glare intensified as his grin grew in size at her stunned silence.

Naruto grinned foxily as she stared at him in a stunned silence, yeah he knew it was the calm before the storm, but what was life without a little danger? So he being himself decided to feed to the ever growing fire that was her anger and opened his mouth. "Ne, Kagome-chan….why'd you get ero-sensei all worked up? I thought he was going to die of blood loss." He chuckled lightly as her face flushed red in anger.

She thought she saw red when he opened his mouth and she was pretty sure she was foaming at the mouth. Now, he was cute she would give him that but that did not mean she was going to get away with his latest little stunt. "Excuse me?  _You're_  the one who got him so 'worked up'! You twisted my words to fit your perverted and sick purpose!"

He gulped and resisted the urge to A, take a step back in fear or B, make her submit to him and decided to stand his ground. Though he would have preferred B he did like to live and he doubted Kakashi would let him get away with ravaging his 'long lost daughter' even if he had black mail on the old man.

Either way she was positively livid and he was sure had she been any part demon or even had one sealed in her she would be growling at him. He had never seen her this mad and mind you he had put her through hell with some of his more colorful pranks. In fact she took them in stride she knew it was the kitusne inside of him lashing out at those that had imprisoned him. Then again he had to admit that this little prank was risqué and positively  _scandalous_.

He had kind of implied that she had hot passionate sex last night with Hinata while staying over at her house to 'tutor' her in 'healing'. All the while knowing that not only all of the 'Rookie Nine', their sensei's,  _and_  the Hokage were within hearing range. Yeah, it was low even for him, but she was the one who stood him up in favor of the 'wallflower princess'.

Her glare intensified as he merely grinned at her. "What? You've got nothing to say?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. He smirked darkly as he let his eyes open into slits. "In fact I do. The next time you feel the urge to 'tutor' someone you know where I live." He even added the ever cheesy grin and wink before zooming off leaving her surrounded by his colleagues, their mentors, the Hokage and her father. "Argh! He's so lucky he's cute!" With that she stomped off grumbling under her breath about 'stupid moronic kitsune's needing to be neutered'.


	17. Kiba Inuzuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Song "Who let the dogs out?"

Kiba blinked as a pack of dogs, varying in size and color, bounded around the corner, in fact if it wasn't for his ninja skills he would have no doubt been trampled by said pack. He felt the vein on his forehead tick as a small Asian woman rounded the corner, smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. He blinked again as he saw Akamaru running alongside her! He was supposed to keep her out of trouble!

"Kagome! Akamaru!" He smirked as they froze mid step, looking like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He stalked over to them dully noting that the pack of dogs, upon noticing two of its members were missing, wandered over and sat down next to the two. He crossed his arms across his chest and watched as she smiled up at him.

"What's going on here?"

She giggled and looked away. "Nothing?" She tried, snuggling close to Akamaru.

His face fell as he looked at her blankly. "Then who may I ask let the dogs out? All one hundred and fifty seven of them?" She smiled sheepishly as she blushed and looked down at the said dogs.

"Um…I did…?"

He nodded. "Why?" She looked up her at him here face in controlled sadness.

"They looked so lonely! I mean, it's such a nice day…I thought they might enjoy it outside…"

He sighed and patted her head. She was an avid dog lover, but what she needed to understand was that these were not pet dogs. No they were  _ninja_  dogs and needed to be trained and conditioned as such. He let his hand fall to his side and sighed as he looked down at her, and dogs surrounding her. They were all giving him the 'puppy dog eyes', he rolled his eyes that would not work. He felt his will waver when the youngest of the dogs whimpered. He groaned as he ran his hand down his face. "Fine. But you have to put them all back."

He grunted as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Oh! I will I promise!" He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled as she pulled away and grinned down at the dogs, all of whom grinned up at her and wagged their tails happily.

"Let's go!" He laughed lightly at the herd and his girlfriend rounded the corner. What was one day? He shook his head and moved to follow after them and paused at a 'squishy' sound. He looked down and paled, he did not just step in dog poop! He groaned as he looked around and noticed the all messes. He had no doubt it would be his job to clean it all up. Just great, all this just because his girlfriend felt the need to let the dogs out.


	18. Shikamaru Nara

Kagome huffed lightly as she shifted her hips, sweat dripping down her brow. She moaned as she gripped her left breast with her hand and pinched her nipple. "Ah, almost there…yes…" She moved her hips faster one hand keeping her balance as she rode the man under her. "Oh god!" She threw her head back as she came her body shuddering as she slumped over the passive man under her. She shivered as she laid on his chest kissing it. "You really are lazy Shika…"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "It didn't look like you needed my help…my little nympho." He smirked as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, no doubt blushing. How he loved to tease his wife. To think there was a time where she would blush just holding his hand now she had her way with him whenever she pleased, not that he was complaining. He was just usually tired when he got home, being a ninja and all, but that never stopped her and he loved it.


	19. Sasuke Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the LULZ!

Kagome smiled as she held the six month old child in her arms, nodding as Asuma went over the rules…again. She laughed lightly as his wife walked over and grabbed him by his ear, smiling at her. "Don't worry, honey, I'm sure Kagome knows what she's doing…she has done this before you know."

Asuma nodded, a light blush on his face. "Yeah, I know…" He flushed even more as his wife started dragging him out of the room. She rolled her eyes as she dragged her husband out of the room, "Its new years eve, darling, we are going to enjoy it." She paused and turned to Kagome with a small smile on her face, "We'll be back around noon see you then."

Kagome nodded as she laughed lightly, who would have thought the Asuma was so whipped? She shook her head and looked down at the sleepy baby in her arms. She smiled lightly as she carried the child into its room placing it carefully in the crib.

Once she was sure the baby was sound asleep, she left the room leaving the door open and sat down on the couch to watch TV. Not much else she could do…what a way to spend her New Year's Eve…babysitting. It wasn't that she didn't like the baby, oh, Gods, did she love that child. It was just she had wanted to have some fun…she was eighteen.

But it was not to be, by the time everyone had figured out what they were doing, she had already been asked by Asuma to babysit so he and his wife could go out. Needless to say her friends were not all that happy, but she was not going to go back on her word. So here she was alone on New Year's Eve, what an exciting life she led.

She smiled lightly as she surfed the channels, nothing but all night marathons of random shows. None of which she liked, all stupid drama shows; like she really cared who was sleeping with who, or whose brother was an evil twin. She blinked as she came across a live feed of the village? When did they? She shook her head and decided to just watch.

She laughed as she saw most of her friends sitting around, drinking Sake. She giggled as Temari leaned on Shikamaru, making the genius blush. The camera shifted to show Naruto laughing and goofing around with Kiba, both had a light flush from the sake they had consumed. She blinked as Gai sensei appeared in the camera.

"HAVE A HAPPY YOUTHFULL NEW YEARS!" She laughed as he turned and saw Kakashi-sensei and pointed a drunken finger at him, "KAKASHI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DRINKING CONTEST!" She shook her head as the camera moved yet again. Was that Ino? Hanging off of Choji? She smirked, oh she was going to tease her about that. Then again, if the two became an item Choji most likely wouldn't take too kindly to that...

She picked up a nearby pop and took a small sip, mmm coke. She spit it out as Lee entered the shot…naked! Lee was drunk that much was obvious. She watched with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as he strutted around. "EVERYONE PLEASHE ENJOY MY YOUTHFULLSHNESH THISH YEARSH~!" She blinked as Neji flushed red and pointed at him.

"Lee put some clothes on!"

Lee huffed and wobbly turned to face him pointing a finger right back at him, "HEY YOU GUY! YOU BE TALKIN'SH THE SHITSH? I, LEE, WILL KICK YOUR-hic-BUTT." She started laughing as Neji glared right back at him grabbing a nearby table cloth.

"You will put on some clothes!" Lee glared right back and turned to run, "NEVAH!"

She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her loud laughter, oh, God, she knew those two would be getting shit for that all year. She giggled as she placed the can of pop on the table and curled up on the couch to watch as her friends had fun. She was glad they were cutting lose to actually have fun, she blinked, was that Sasuke?

She stared wide eyed as Sasuke leaned on a table drunk! She giggled a bit as he slurred his words his balance a bit off as he ordered another…sex on the beach? Who would have thought the Sasuke Uchiha would drink such a girly drink... She watched with amused eyes as the man who had captured her heart sipped on his drink like a woman. Oh this was rich. She giggled as he finished his drink and shook his head his light flush becoming darker.

Oh wow, he was such a light weight…it was kind of cute though. She frowned as Sakura stumbled over to him. What was this, ninja's gone wild? She shook her head and watched with narrowed eyes as the drunk girl tried to talk sexily to him the camera focusing in on them. She glared as Sasuke merely sat there and let her fawn over him, the ass! What happened to the, I want to be with you Kagome?

Her eyes widened as Sakura leaned in to kiss him and he did nothing! He just sat there! Ohhh, she felt her anger and sadness rise with each second Sakura drew closer. Before she knew it her face was practically pressed against the TV…and it went to a commercial!

"Oh come on! That's bullshit!" She blinked as she heard a whimper from the baby's room. Shit. She quickly got up and entered the room picking up the child and cradling it to her as she hummed lightly hoping to put it back to sleep it was pretty late now, she glanced at the clock oh wow…it was already eleven thirty. It was way past the child's bed time…she smiled happily as the baby drifted back to sleep.

She gently placed the child back in her crib covering her with her blanket before sneaking out of the room making a mental not to be quiet. She sighed as she sat back on the couch and turned to the TV nervous about what she was going to see. She was either going to see Sakura on the ground crying or making out with Sasuke…who had not even two days ago asked her out.

She frowned he had asked her out…for tonight…but she had already promised to babysit so she had to take a rain check…knowing that Uchiha's didn't take rejection all that well made it worse. Maybe he had taken her rain check as rejection and had decided to move on… She shook her head as the show came back on…neither Sasuke or Sakura were in the frame….

What the hell…she knew whoever was behind the camera would not have changed the angle seeing as he was an Uchiha. Every body was obsessed with his love life well lack of love life. There was once a rumor that he and Naruto were an item…that did not go over all to well. So the question was…what the hell had happened? Why weren't they following Sasuke! Unless he was doing something that they could not broadcast…

She shook her head as she shut off the TV no longer in the mood. She sighed as she flopped back on the couch, resting one of her arms across her eyes to hide her tears. The other one wrapped around her middle, in an attempt to comfort herself. She blinked as a knock, well, more like a pounding resounded through the house.

She quickly got up and raced to the door ready to yell at whoever was making such a racket; one, the baby was trying to sleep, and ,two, she was not in the mood to deal with people right now! She huffed as she wrenched open the door…and came face to face with Sasuke. Still sore over what might have happened during the commercial and what her mind had supplied she glared at him leaning on the door frame, "What do you want?"

She blinked as he stumbled and leaned on the outside door frame, both of them unaware of the camera poking out of the bushes. She sighed as he merely stared at her, "Look, I'm busy, either say something or get lost." He blinked and nodded, "I-I want to knowsh why you are not being out with me!" She blinked oh wow…being drunk really wasn't his thing.

"Look, I told you, I had to babysit when you asked me two days ago! Now, if you're done making a fool of yourself will you please leave, the baby's sleeping." Sasuke frowned as her words slowly made sense in his head. "N-no –hic- you will spend New Year's Eve with me!" He sloppily grabbed her hand in a lose grip.

She blinked as he tried to pull her out of the doorway. She glared at him and yanked her hand out of his, "Excuse me? I will do no such thing! And you will keep your hands off me! I am babysitting!" He huffed and stomped his foot like a spoiled child. He just wanted to be with his Kagome damn it! "Then I will babysit wish you!" He quickly, yet drunkenly, stumbled into the house before she could stop him.

"EXCUSE ME!" She huffed as he plopped on the couch like he owned the place…that ass. She quickly got her anger under control when she heard the baby move around in its bed. Oh, that ass! She tried to calm herself by counting backwards from ten…hmm it kind of worked. She glared at him as she shut the still opened door, and stalked over to him, sitting as far away from him as she could, which was on the other end of the couch.

Sasuke blinked in confusion…why was she not in his arms? He grinned as a brilliant plan formed in his head. He pretended to yawn placing his arms on the back of the couch. Smirking as his right arm wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. He blinked as he looked down at her in mock surprise. "Aren't you moving a bit fastly?"

She glared up at him and tired to get up but was stopped by his strong hold, she huffed as he held her to his chest…eww he reeked of booze and…vomit? Oh that was gross. "Who the hell threw up on you?" She blinked as he shivered, "Sakura…it was icky…she tireded to kiss me and just as I pulleded away she barfeded on my shoes and the camera person….it wasa nasteh." She blinked so that's why they went to commercial… she giggled lightly at the mental image her mind provided.

"I see…so why did you come here instead of going home?" He grinned down at her and pulled her closer, "I wanted to see my Kagome…so here I am." She shook her head as she leaned into but froze as the light lingering scent of barf reached her, eww such a mood killer. She pulled away and glared down at him ready to yell at him to go home and change. She paused as she looked down at him, he had passed out…in a very un-Uchiha way. She grinned as she grabbed a nearby camera…what a way to start a new year….getting blackmail on her soon to be boyfriend. Oh yes, Happy freaking New Years.

The camera men outside the house listened in with very naughty thoughts as they heard her giggles along with the sound of a camera clicking. Oh this was defiantly going to go on air…in fact they might even be able to post it in Uchiha weekly, oh yes this story was going to keep them in business for quite some time.


	20. Itachi Uchiha

Kagome gasped as she tried to keep pace with her boyfriend. He was not very happy at the moment. They were late for one of his fancy parties...again. "God, Kagome can't you do anything right? We were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry." She flushed as she struggled not to fall, her high heels clicking on the pavement. He scoffed at her yet stopped to let her catch up, "Hurry up! God…you really are useless." She held back her tears as she took his offered hand muttering a small 'I'm sorry' under her breath.

He rolled his eyes as he plastered a smile on his face ready to suck up to the more prestigious families that lived in the city of Kohona. Couldn't she do anything right? He mentally rolled his eyes as she sniffled lightly. "Look Kagome don't start that shit now. Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

She took a deep breath pushing her tears back and looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to be too difficult." She plastered a fake smile as she and her boyfriend walked around talking, well more like she just stood there smiling as he talked.

She sighed lightly as he causally sweet talked Sakura Haruno, heiress to the Haruno Pharmacy Company. She smiled as she looked up at him, not wanting to interrupt, yet feeling highly uncomfortable. It wasn't like he meant everything he said it was just business. "Darling…I'm going to go get something to drink do you want anything?"

He blinked remembering that she was there and smiled at Sakura tossing his girlfriend a strained smile, "Yeah, what do you want Sakura-Chan?" Sakura blushed and turned to his date as if she was nothing more then a waitress. "I'll take a glass of red wine."

Kagome sighed and nodded disengaging herself from him, not that he noticed much and walked towards the table that held the drinks. She slowly grabbed two glasses of red wine, knowing he would want what Sakura did, and struggled to grab a third glass of juice for herself.

"Would you like some help?" She blinked as she turned lightly to smile at who ever had talked to her. She blinked taken back by how handsome the man was, he had pale skin which brought out his long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. She blushed more as he slightly smirked down at her his obsidian eyes boring into her blue ones.

"Oh, um if it isn't to much trouble…Mr…"She trailed off not knowing this man's name, even though she had a nagging feeling that she should know who he was. He smiled down at her taking the glass of juice from her allowing her to hold a glass of red wine in each hand, "Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

She blinked...this man was Itachi Uchiha? The famous heir to the Uchiha Corporation? Oh no, she could not let him carry her juice! Her boyfriend would throw a hissy fit, and it would reflect badly on his newly formed company, Inu Corps. She quickly moved to take the glass back forgetting that both of her hands were full.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she tried to grab the glass back the one in her hand clinking against the one in his. She watched with wide eyes as both glasses spilled, red wine mixing with juice to form a nasty mixture of liquid that covered them both. She looked down in shame as gasps sounded around them, oh God...what had she done now?

She felt tears gather in her eyes at her boyfriend's outraged cry, she was no doubt in for it now. She had most likely ruined any chances he had at expanding his company. She felt like such a fool, she could feel everyone's disapproving glares on her. Her boyfriend was right, she couldn't do anything right.

She blinked as she heard a light chuckle and looked up to see Itachi smiling down at her lightly, "Well...I am no longer thirsty and I have you my lady to thank for it." She smiled lightly as the others around them laughed lightly before going back to enjoying the party. She looked back down not used to looking at people in the eyes, "Thank you."

He shook his head at her; she was an odd one that was for sure. "It is fine, please come with me so we can get you all cleaned up." She blushed as she looked up placing the un spilled glass of red wine on the table. "Oh no its fine really." He waved off her protests as he lead her down a hall way away from the party, "Please do not insult me…it was partly my fault and as your host it is my duty to take care of you."

She flushed but nodded, "Thank you Itachi-Sama." He nodded at her his hand still lightly resting on her back, "Do not fret about it and if you want you can call me Itachi…" She nodded lightly, enjoying how easy it was to talk to the 'blood thirsty tyrant' as her boyfriend liked to call him. "I really am sorry…I wasn't thinking."

He blinked, she really was timid…he found it refreshing from the cut throat women he was used to. He absently noticed that she didn't smother her face with makeup and it was nice. She was very beautiful, she genuinely seemed like a very nice girl. What was she doing at one of his parties? Not to be rude but his parties were more like minni wars between all the companies of Kohona, it did not seem like the kind of place a girl like her would willing come to.

He glanced at her and noticed the wine was making her plain white satin dress stick to her, he looked down at his own tux and winced, that was not going to come out. First things first he would get them cleaned up. He paused at a door and knocked on it lightly before opening it. He smiled as his mother turned to look at him, "Ah Itachi…oh and who is this?"

Kagome blushed as she looked at the floor, she was in the room of the Uchiha matriarch! She took a small shaky breath and looked up a small unsure smile on her face, "I am Kagome, Kagome…Higurashi." She blushed as she looked down, everyone knew about her surname. Her family had once had a company as big as the Uchiha's but her father had a gambling problem needless to say they lost everything.

Itachi's eyes widened lightly, she was a Higurashi, interesting. He shrugged it off, he unlike the other animals in his ball room did not care all that much. Shit happened end of story, there was a point in time when his stupid younger brother almost lost the company. Thankfully he was able to fix it, not that he had any doubt he could.

"Oh? It's so nice to meet you…I am Mikoto Uchiha…oh no look at you two you're both messes! Itachi what did you do now?" He lightly rolled his eyes, "I accidentally spilled some wine." He sighed as his mother got up and pulled the stunned Kagome more into the room turning to shoo him off. "Well go get cleaned up! Go, go shoo I can take care of this without you hanging over my shoulder."

He rolled his eyes but left the room tossing Kagome a small reassuring smile, mouthing 'Don't worry' to her as the door was slammed in his face. Mother's. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to his room to get cleaned up and change.

Kagome blinked as Mikoto sat her down in front of a vanity table before walking over to a very large walk in closet, "Lets see I know there's something in here that might fit you…" Kagome blushed, "Oh no you don't have-" Mikoto waved her off, "Oh its nothing! Please don't insult me by saying no…" Kagome blinked and nodded lightly. She thought it was 'like father like son' not like mother like son.

It was an odd fifteen minutes later that Kagome stared in awe at the young woman who looked back at her form the mirror. That…was her? "Oh…my." Mikoto smiled at her proud of her work, Kagome was cleaned up. Her long black hair was pulled into an up-do held up by up a sapphire pin, showing off her nice bone structure, her cheeks lightly flushed. Her lips were parted lightly, lip gloss making them shine lightly in the light. She was wearing a light blue party dress, bringing out her beautiful blue eyes, it also clung to her curves. All in all she was stunning.

She smiled as she turned to face Mikoto, "Oh…I can't wear all this!" Mikoto waved her off, "Don't worry about it its not like the dress fits me anymore." She laughed lightly patting Kagome on the back, "Now where is that son of mine? He should be done by now…" She blinked as someone knocked at her door, "Oh speak of the devil." Kagome blushed as Itachi opened the door and nodded at them.

Itachi gaped lightly as he took in Kagome's new attire, she was stunning! He nodded at his mother moving forward to offer Kagome his arm. "I think its about time we return to the party. Come along my dear." She nodded lightly taking his offered arm a light blush on her face. He smirked lightly at her bringing her closer to him. There was something about her that drew him in. "Yes, we don't want the rumors to start flying."

He nodded, "Indeed…how troubling those people can be…they have no lives of their own so they busy themselves butting into other people's." She laughed lightly, her stomach doing nervous flips. "Yeah…um…your mother is very nice." He nodded and glanced down at her, "Yes she is. Though she can be a tad bit pushy at times." She smiled and laughed lightly, "Yeah…she practically shoved me in this dress…not that I'm not thankful…its just…" He nodded, "Yes, I know." His face was set in a 'God's do I know face.' She laughed lightly.

She still couldn't believe how easy it was to talk with him…it felt right being by his side. She blinked at that thought, where had it come from? She had a boyfriend and yet…everything felt the opposite of when she was with Inu Yasha…she felt like an actual person, not a screw up. It was nice, very nice. She frowned when she realized they were fast approaching the party.

He smiled down at her in encouragement, "It will be fine, hold your head high." She nodded lightly struggling to do as he said, years of being told otherwise rearing its ugly head. "I'll try." He nodded schooling his face into the 'Uchiha' mask. She blinked as she caught Inu Yahsa's eyes. He was mad, worried, and confused. She smiled lightly at him as Itachi walked in the opposite direction as him, taking her with him.

He couldn't help it, he did not want their time together to be cut short by that whelp of a businessman. He brought much shame to his late father's name, sleeping around to get to the top, it was disgusting. To think the boy was the son of the late Touga Tashio, now he was a great business man he generally cared for all his employees and business partners, unlike his whelp of a son.

Kagome blinked as she leaned lightly on Itachi they had been standing on the balcony for the past five minutes, he was no doubt lost in his thoughts and she did not want to disturb him. Besides it was nice just standing there with him, things were calm and she liked it. She blinked as she noticed Inu Yasha was walking towards them…he did not look very happy.

She quickly looked away from his angry gaze, staring at the floor as he stomped his way to them. Itachi blinked as the boy made his way to them, an aggravated look on his face. He mentally sighed as he turned around to face the boy his, arm now wrapped around Kagome's waist. He did not like how she clammed up around him.

Inu Yasha quickly tried to school his face into a mask of friendliness, when his moron of a girlfriend had spilled her drink on the Itachi Uchiha he thought he was ruined! He couldn't take the wench of a girl anywhere, she was always finding a way to embarrass him. In fact the only reason he dated her was because as an ex heiress she knew how to network…plus she just happened to look like his ex Kikyou who had left him for some freak named Oreomario or something like that.

He nodded lightly at Itachi very much intimidated by him, he was after all Itachi Uchiha! "Hey there...how's it going?" Itachi mentally rolled his eyes, "It is 'going' well though it could be better." Inu Yasha nodded glancing at Kagome, "Oi, where did you get that dress?" He narrowed his eyes at her, she better not have done something stupid like try and steal it…

Itachi sighed lightly, "My mother gave it to her to wear…her other clothes were unsuitable…" Inu Yasha blinked, knowing he was talking about what had happened at the drinks table, "Yeah, about that I'm sorry…I should've know by know I can't bring her anywhere." Kagome shifted lightly, feeling the sting of his words. Itachi narrowed his eyes lightly, "Well…if she had the proper help in the beginning it would not have happened, regardless it's been taken care of."

Inu Yasha nodded, "Yeah…thanks for that I mean I don't know how I put up with her for so long. Knowing her she was zoning out, she's not to good at paying attention…" Kagome bit her lip to hold back her tears, why was he being so mean? Did he have to belittle her in front of Itachi? She didn't know why but that was what bothered her the most, she had grown so used to his words that they hardly stung anymore…but when it was in front of Itachi it hurt.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the boy noticing Kagome's depressed aura, "Maybe it is not her with the attention problem. If you had been paying attention to her rather then that other woman you would have noticed she needed help and helped her. Yet it was I that noticed and offered her help when you would not."

Inu Yasha huffed angrily starting to get the picture, "Oh I get it now…you're shacking up with her? Huh?" She stared down at the floor, "Inu Yasha its not like that…" He glared at her, "I wasn't talking to you!" She flinched back, "I'm sorry." He snorted at her, "Whatever bitch." He blinked as he felt Itachi's glare on him, "What you have something to say?" Itachi nodded, "In fact I do. If indeed I was 'shacking up' with Kagome it is none of your business."

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, "Yes it is, she is my girlfriend not yours." Itachi snorted. "If that is true why did you not inquire where I was taking her? Did you even notice we were gone for fifteen minutes? Did you even care or were you to busy with Ms. Haruno? We could have been doing anything in those fifteen minutes, you didn't even care did you?"

Inu Yasha gaped but turned on Kagome, knowing he was no match for Itachi Uchiha. "I can't believe you, trying to sleep your way back up to the top. I should have known better then to date you. Your father lost everything and now you're trying to get it back by fucking an Uchiha! How like a Higurashi…" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the tactless man, his security walking towards them. He pulled Kagome towards him and was slightly shocked when she pulled away from him to glare at the boy. Good, he knew she had some back bone she just needed to find it.

Kagome huffed her anger growing, "No…you're the one sleeping your way to the top. Did you honestly think I didn't know? You know I used to tell myself it was okay because you loved me…but I can see that you don't! In fact I knew…I knew you didn't love me yet I still stayed with you because I thought I loved you…but…now…now I don't know what to say. Except…goodbye Inu Yasha, it's over."

Inu Yasha grunted as he turned on his heel brushing past the security. She sighed as she leaned on Itachi, "Thank you Itachi." He smiled down at her and lightly kissed the top of her forehead, slightly shocked by his own actions, he brushed it off, it felt right. "You are welcome…you can do better then him." She smiled lightly a blush on her face, "I think I already have." He nodded pulling her closer, "Good."


	21. Kakashi Hatake

Kagome laughed lightly as her lover's students tried in vain to unmask him. They were never going to do it and he was being oh so mean about it. Letting them think they were oh so close only to slam them in the face with rejection. She mock glared at him as he meet her eyes, letting his students think he let his guard down, only to pull away at the last minute.

He was such a sadist yet that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Then again when she first met him he used his sadist abilities to pick on her. She pouted remembering how he would mess with her when she first arrived in Kohona two years ago, it didn't help she was so naive. It wasn't her fault she was so loving and trusting. Then again she got him back good…which started their two year war.

"Kagome-chan!" She blinked and smiled down at Naruto, "Hai Naru-kun?" He gave her puppy dog eyes, "You have to help us!" She giggled lightly and patted his head meeting Kakashi's eyes, she would bring him down, "Oh course I'll help you." She giggled lightly as Naruto cheered loudly ruining any sort of surprise they might have had left…which wasn't much.

Operation unmask Kakashi was a go!

She smiled as she made her way to her boyfriend and leaned against the wall next to him. She smiled at him as he glanced at her and then returned to his little orange book. She slowly inched closer to him, noticing how he tensed and giggled lightly as she leaned over to read along with him. He blushed lightly yet kept his guard up, Kagome could be one sly vixen when she wanted to be.

"Hmmm…that doesn't seem like it would be that hard to pull off…I can bend that way…I wonder…." She smirked as he blushed even more the redness seeping up from under his mask, she grinned as she leaned closer so her breast was pressed into his arm and whispered into his ear, "Wanna try it when we get home?" She smiled as he nodded absentmindedly lost in his perverted thoughts.

She slowly brought up her hand, smiling as his students leaned in excitedly, and pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear her fingers twitching getting ready to rip his mask off. She smirked as she blew on his ear lightly bring her hand closer, "We can even try the position on page twenty-nine…" She grinned in victory as he closed his eyes and groaned lightly and quickly ripped off his mask.

He blinked as he felt his mask get torn off and heard his student's gasps. Naruto and Sasuke were stuck on stupid as Sakura fawned and swooned over how 'hot' he was. He narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend over the cover of his book, oh that was low no that was downright dirty of her. He slowly grinned, she was learning…but she had much more to learn. He quickly put his book away and tossed her over his shoulder smirking at the small squeaky sound she made.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" He smirked as he walked out of the stunned ramen house his hand patting her ass lightly, "Oh my dear we have some positions to try out…remember?" She blushed bright red and squeaked, "I-I was just kidding!" He nodded as he took to the roof tops, "Even so I want to see if you are that flexible." She groaned but gave up knowing he would get his way in the end.

Operation unmask Kakashi was a success but at what cost? She blushed more as he rubbed her ass and hummed lightly jumping from roof top to roof top on the way to their shared apartment. Oh she had a feeling she was going to be sore in the morning…his students better appreciate what she did for them…what she was going to be doing for them.


	22. Iruka Umino

Kagome groaned as she stretched, her body aching from being cramped in a small desk. She tossed a glance at her boyfriend and found him busy grading papers. Boring~ She herself was ex anbu and was now pretty much retired. “Nee Iruka this is boring…”

Iruka merely hmmed in response, in teacher mode.

Kagome huffed, she knew the draw backs of dating a teacher but still he knew she hated to be ignored so with a wicked smile she slid from her chair and on her hands and knees crawled under his desk. Iruka still in grading mode didn’t notice until she popped up between his legs. “Boo!”

He yelled as he fell back in his chair and hit his head on the chalk board. With a low growl he glared up at the offender expecting Naruto. “Detention!!”

Kagome merely smirked as she snaked her way up his still fallen body. “Oh my sensei  I think I need a spanking.” She had his attention now.


	23. Shikamaru Nara

Kagome smirked at the young man sitting across from her as he lazily looked right back. This was the day, the day she finally beat him at his own game, oh yes she had been dreaming of this day for years. In fact she had been dreaming about this day since she had first been beaten by him two years ago.

Agrh, it made her so mad how he could beat her while making it seem like he made no effort at all. She hated geniuses; they made everything look so dam easy. She smiled cockily as she moved her piece. "Ha-aw shit!" He had moved one of his pieces easily capturing hers and winning the game, again! She threw her hands up in the air. "That's not fair!"

He smiled as he watched her throw a tantrum, something he would never get tired of, in fact these small games, theses sparse few moments were what he looked forward to, the moments when he was not a shinobi but a regular guy playing a regular game with his regular girlfriend.

He smiled at her as he took out a cigarette and moved it to his lips. He lit it and was about to take a big drag of it but it quickly snatched away from him. He opened one eye lazily to look at his girlfriend; she had his lit cigarette dangling from her lips a smirk on her pale flawless face.

"Kagome…" She smiled at him innocently, "Hai, Shika?" He sighed, "You're not being very mature." She removed the cigarette and held it between her slim fingers. "Yeah, I know but hey. The day I win is the day I stop stealing your cigarettes.

He smirked at her, "Well I guess I'll just have to buy more cigarettes." She huffed at him, snuffing out the half smoked cigarette, and glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He smiled at her leaning back to lay on the floor his arms supporting his head a small smirk on his face, "Nothing, Kagome, nothing."

 


End file.
